Chismes
by PrincessofDark01
Summary: Ikki va de visita al apartamento de Shun. Mientras sube las escaleras escucha una conversación muy interesante y que despertará su furia.


Ikki caminaba con cierta tranquilidad rumbo al apartamento de su hermano. Porque si, señores, el Fénix había aceptado que Shun necesitaba su independencia y el joven poseía ahora su apartamento propio.

Las visitas de Ikki era bastante habituales cuando se hallaba en la ciudad pero eso también era raro, así que podían pasar hasta algunos meses sin verse.

Y eso era lo que había pasado ahora, llevaban tres meses sin verse aunque se llamaban por teléfono casi a diario.

Entró al edificio de apartamentos y desistió de tomar el ascensor para subir las escaleras aunque eran casi quince pisos, lo importante era mantener el estado físico para tener siempre a las chicas enloquecidas.

Hablando de mujeres un par de señoras subieron detrás de él y aunque no es que fuera metiche las dos damas conversaban en voz alta así que escuchaba todo lo que decían.

-Así como te digo, todos los días es lo mismo.

-¿Y no has llamado a la policía?

-Sí, y me dijeron que dentro de su casa es imposible hacer algo. ¡¡Pero es tan molesto!! Todos los días fiesta, y el desfile de gente que viene y va.

-¿Mucha gente?

-De todo un poco. En especial hombres… si vieras la cantidad de hombres que vienen… y se escuchan ruidos muy raros.

-¿Raros?

-Sí, rarísimos. Según me contó la vecina del 15 C una vez había cuatro hombres a la vez ahí adentro. La música estaba a todo volumen y se amortiguaban los ruidos pero… dicen que el jovencito estaba desnudo y los tipos ya sabes…

-Es que es un chico muy guapo, con esos cabellos verdes que tiene.

Ikki arqueó una ceja, repentinamente alerta. ¿Cabellos verdes? Su Shun tenía cabellos verdes, pero él no sería capaz de andar dando fiestas y todo eso en su apartamento. ¿O sí?

-Sí. Es un chico atractivo, más con esos ojos verdes que parece que no matara ni una mosca.

Ikki arqueó la otra ceja, su hermanito tenía cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color. Y su carita también decía que no mataba ni una mosca.

-Según lo que me dijo la vecina del 15C, trabaja por las noches en una disco muy famosa, "Fiebre ardiente". Por eso es que al mediodía arranca la música, porque duerme hasta esa hora.

-¡Qué vida licenciosa! No debe tener familia que se preocupe por él, pobrecillo. ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tiene?

-Dieciocho. No, no debe tener familia porque sino no le permitirían hacer todo esto y llevar esa clase de vida.

Ikki tragó saliva, Shun tenía 18 años, los había cumplido casi al mismo tiempo en que se había mudado.

-¿Es camarero en la disco? – continuó la charla.

-¡No! Me contó la vecina del 18B que ella lo vio haciendo striptease en esa disco. ¡Y encima una disco yaoi!

-¿Y qué hacía la vecina ahí?

-Según ella se fue a recrear la vista… viste que el marido la dejó hace unos meses.

-¿Y no podía ir a una disco común?

-¡Es que no sabía que era yaoi! ¡Casi le dio un infarto a la pobre! ¡Y más encima cuando vio al vecino bailando con el rubio que dicen que es el amante!

¿Amante? ¿Shun tenía un amante? Ikki se aferraba a la barandilla de las escaleras como si se le fuera la vida en el intento. Después recordó otra cosa… ¿Shun bailando en una disco yaoi? Su Shun enseñando su lindo e inocente cuerpecito a una sarta de viejos degenerados que lo toquetearían todo por un puñado de yenes. ¡¡No!! Eso no sería posible… Shun no podría caer en tanto vicio.

-¿Amante? ¿Y le permite venderse?

-¡Dicen que le consigue los clientes! El colmo del libertinaje. ¡¡Y según el vecino del 1B una vez al rubio se le cayó un video y cuando lo miró era una filmación del chico!!

-¿Subida de tono?

-¡Desnudo y bañándose en agua mineral con el de pelo verde!

-¡Qué horror! ¡Y con lo peligroso que es filmarse! ¿Has escuchado como circulan esos videos en Internet?

-Sí, he sentido. ¡Qué vergüenza! Millones de personas viendo cómo te bañas y encima con otro tipo.

Ikki estalló ante eso, no permitiría que su hermanito fuera visto desnudo por millones de personas. Le demostraría a esas viejas locas que su Shun tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él y se lo llevaría de regreso a la mansión Kido donde estaría a salvo, rodeado de Seiya, Shiryu, Saori y Hyoga. ¿Hyoga? Un momento… ¿Hyoga? ¡Hyoga era rubio y sabía bien que siempre había estado detrás de su hermano! Ese rubio degenerado seguramente era el responsable de que Shun hubiera caído tan bajo, de que se hubiera enviciado y pervertido tanto.

-¡¡¡Voy a matarte!!! – gritó furioso ante la mirada asombrada de las dos señoras que lo vieron subir a velocidad de la luz las escaleras.

Ikki alcanzó el pasillo del decimoquinto piso en un estado de tal furia que todo aquel que lo hubiese visto hubiera pensado que era el demonio reencarnado.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta del 15D, el apartamento de su hermano. Allí escuchó música, no muy alta pero música y eso desató una patada enorme que voló la puerta del apartamento sacándola de cuajo.

-¿Dónde demonios está Hyoga? – gritó a voz en cuello - ¡y junta tus cosas porque te vas para la Mansión!

-¿Niisan? – la voz sorprendida fue de Shun e Ikki aclaró sus ojos para ver a su hermano reunido con tres jóvenes desconocidos y una figura que si conocía de antes… Shaka de Virgo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Estamos estudiando, niisan – respondió Shun con calma, porque conocía el carácter explosivo de su hermano.

Ikki observó la mesa llena de libros, cuadernos y hojas sueltas con apuntes. Los tres muchachos lo miraban aterrados y con las manos que sostenían las lapiceras temblando de miedo. Shaka sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras lo miraba con ojos levemente burlones.

-¿Y qué estudian? – preguntó aun dudando.

-Niisan… te lo dije hace un mes. Empecé un curso de psicología en la universidad… ¿ya te olvidaste?

En ese momento, las dos señoras que venían conversando pasaron por allí y vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos la puerta desvencijada.

-¿Shun? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó una de ellas.

-Sí, señora Son. Muchas gracias – agradeció el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso fue el vecino del 15E? Porqué si te molestó podríamos hacer la denuncia y deshacernos de él.

-No, señora. Fue mi hermano. Pero ya lo va a arreglar. ¡Gracias!

Las señoras continuaron su camino e Ikki tardó un poquito en comprender y preguntar.

-¿Entonces tú no te vendes?

Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Ni trabajas en una disco yaoi haciendo striptease?

-¿¿Qué?? – Shun ya estaba más sorprendido.

-¿Ni te filmas desnudo en el baño?

-¿¿¿¿Qué???? - ahora fue Shaka el que miró sorprendido mientras los tres compañeros de Shun huían aterrorizados por ese demente.

-¿Ni sales con Hyoga?

-¿¿Quién demonios te dijo esas estupideces?? – preguntó Shun molesto ahora – el que hace todo eso es el vecino del 15E. Y no sale con Hyoga, su pareja se llama Satoshi.

-Necesito un té de tilo – murmuró Ikki muchísimo más relajado que antes, tranquilo porque todo en la vida de su hermano estaba como siempre. Fue entonces que preguntó por la presencia de Shaka - ¿Y qué haces por aquí Shaka? – preguntó más sonriente.

Shun dio un paso adelante y contestó con calma.

-Shaka vive aquí, Ikki. Se mudó hace quince días. Él y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? – colapso mental por parte de un Fénix y por eso por aquí termina esta historia.


End file.
